Mean Skies
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Optimus finds comfort in a past he'd long tried to forget as he tries to convince Dreadwing to come to the Autobots. Optimus does all in his power to convince the seeker to come to the Autobots, but it proves more difficult than Optimus imagined. Can he save the seeker, and will it be at the cost of his Spark? Slash, Plug n' play, Mpreg. Rated M for mature. Continued.
1. Mean Skies

Mean Skies

Optimus finds comfort in a past he'd long tried to forget as he tries to convince Dreadwing to come to the Autobots. Slash, Plug n' play, Mpreg. Rated M for mature.

Post Triangulation:

"Love and war are the same thing, and stratagems and policy are as allowable in the one as in the other."

Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

One Shot

* * *

Optimus stepped away from the research facility slowly. He needed to go over what had just happened in his mind. Setting down on the ground he lowered his helm as he placed his sword in the soft snow. He put his helm into his hands and then looked up at the distant horizon.

His helm pitched back as he heard the afterburners die. "Prime." Dreadwing's voice rolled over him like a cloak. "I cannot come with you."

Prime nodded. "I understand that." He looked up slowly. "You delay returning to the nemesis."

"I will not return with the relic, it is in my best interest to delay slightly. I also lost an entire contingent of vehicons." Dreadwing strode up to the prime, the issue not really affecting him.

"How long must we do this?" Prime asked calmly. "This divide."

"It is inevitable that it must be done." Dreadwing vented a hot sigh. It condensed against the Prime's armor, and promptly froze.

"We; you, your twin, and myself. We use to be so close." Prime shook his helm. "What happened?" He turned his helm speaking as if there were no malice between them. Like the war was a billion miles away, and they were two old friends trying to find out where their time went.

"War, Time." Dreadwing shrugged. "Take your pick." He snorted softly and reached down for Prime's blade. "It's been a long time since Skyquake crafted this for you." The seeker frowned. "I was shocked you still carried it." He tested it before him, slicing the air. "Light and even." He smiled. "Perfect for you."

"I shall always carry it; he gave it as a gift from the both of you. I meant what I said Dreadwing." Dreadwing eyed him quizzically. "I regret the part I played in Skyquake's demise."

Dreadwing scooted closer and handed the blade back. "I know you do." He nodded slowly. "I bare you no ill." He said softly as the prime took the blade and eyed the seeker.

"Than why not come with me?" Optimus shook his helm as he looked at his own reflection in the shiny blade. "Explain to me why you cannot come with me, join us." He lowered the sword beside him into the snow.

Dreadwing shook his helm. "There is much I have yet to discover that I can only find out in the presence of Megatron." He nodded as he reached his hand up thumbing over the Prime's lips. "As tempting as your offer is." He shook his helm. "I must decline."

"How long do you think you have until you have to go back?" Optimus asked his strut filled with tension.

"I could ask you the same question." Dreadwing pushed into the Prime kissing him. Optimus had no protests as he was pushed further into the snow bank, his warm body melting a small dent into the pack. "Will you open for me one last time?"

Optimus didn't protest but a side panel opened on his torso. "Data packets only." He said.

"Firewalls?" Dreadwing scoffed. "That's no fun."

"I cannot take the chance." Optimus reached up touching the seeker's face. Dreadwing smiled against the thick digit and opened his mouth. Dreadwing sucked on the digit as a similar panel on his own torso opened. The cable was charged as Dreadwing plugged into the prime starting the charge for the main feedback loop.

Optimus moaned at the charge as it started to tingle along his nerve lines. "Primus-." Optimus hand fell away from the seeker's face.

"Has nothing to do with this." Dreadwing finished. "Optimus." He muttered against the Prime. "It's been so long." He frowned. "Please you trust me…" his rumble lingered. "Don't you?"

"No." Optimus bucked beneath him despite his answer. He growled as Dreadwing pressed his fingers into the Prime's torso plating. "Primus."

Optimus moaned as Dreadwing growled. Optimus shook his helm. "Than let me do other things." Dreadwing's palm roamed down between the prime's legs and he rubbed at the large plate. He squeezed it with force. "Things that are just as invasive but less…personal."

"Oh…" Optimus' ability to speak was compromised as his panel retracted. He allowed his optics to flutter out, as the seeker opened his own panel. "No sparks."

"Fine as long as I can have this." The seeker's eager digits dove into the Prime's waiting valve. "Tight." He muttered with a hint of humor.

"Not since Skyquake." Optimus murmured.

Dreadwing nodded in understanding letting his fingers go in and out of the tight valve. The Prime writhed beneath the seeker and Dreadwing reveled in the sounds. "Sing for me Orion."

Optimus hadn't heard that name in many stellar cycles, and not from Dreadwing. He'd heard it from the green twin, but that was so distant in his mind. Optimus was having trouble keeping his thoughts together with the long sharp digits playing with his valve.

Dreadwing reached his other hand down playing with the pressurized spike that was pressed between their bodies. Dreadwing's hands worked furiously fast. "I know you better than you know yourself. Does Megatron know you're a breeder?" His brow plate rose.

Optimus shook his helm. "Dreadwing." The name held warning. "You are treading on dangerous ground." The Prime warned.

"Not yet I'm not." The seeker's spike lined up against the valve as he increased the amount of charge he was forcing through their connection. Pulling his finger's free he lined himself more squarely and pressed in.

Optimus' groan was loud, and evident as he was pressed down into the snow. Dreadwing picked up his pace; grunting as he held the Prime prone beneath him.

Dreadwing leaned down pressing his lips to the square edge of the Prime's jaw and bit down. The Prime bucked but his chest plate opened.

"My dearest Orion." Dreadwing growled and opened his torso pressing down against the prime with force. Optimus felt his own shame as his plates began to rattle.

* * *

Ratchet frowned as folded his arms. "I won't ask you again."

"Good." Optimus sat up and turned sealing his torso plates. He'd come in to be checked, he'd been purging all morning; unable to keep down the simplest of fuel. "Because I do not intend to answer."

"You're going to tell me." Ratchet said. "Who is responsible for this." He demanded in a not unkind way.

"It's none of your concern." Optimus rubbed against his chassis.

Ratchet strode forward. "It is, because when it's hatched I'll know anyway, you might as well tell me. I can already assume it's a Decepticon, so you might as well just come clean with me."

Optimus frowned as he turned away. "It's a seeker that's all I'll tell you, and only because it may effect the carry and birthing."

"That's what I get, well it could be any of his vehicon flyers, not to mention Soundwave, Starscream or Dreadwing." Ratchet rolled his optics. "How could you?"

Optimus had been glad he'd turned away. He'd flinched at the last name, and he knew if Ratchet had seen his faceplates he would have known just who was the Sire of the hatchling he now carried in manufacture.

"This youngling…you intend to keep it?" Ratchet continued his line of questioning.

"I will not give it up to the Decepticons, it will live its life here." Optimus stated firmly. "With me, where it belongs."

"And the others…what will you tell them?" Ratchet folded his hands over his chest. "I cannot believe you would be this reckless. This whole situation is so unlike you Optimus." He sighed. "What were you thinking?"

Optimus had no answers as they stood in uncomfortable silence. Ratchet turned grabbing two cubes. "One tonight, and one tomorrow in the morning should help with your purging." He sighed. "Get some rest; I'll check your chamber again in a week, and I should be able to tell you if it's a flyer or grounder at that point."

Opitmus nodded and took the two cubes in his hands. "I thank you for your discretion in this matter." He uttered turning to the door.

Ratchet didn't speak, he only turned back to his scans.

Orion moved into the main hallway dejectedly. He could not terminate this small lite, but he had to do something, he wondered idly if there was a way to get a signal to Dreadwing, to let him know of the life growing inside him. Or if that was the seeker's plan all along. He frowned and turned down the main corridor to his quarters.

The end.

* * *

Stories will be slow to update...I've lost my Grandfather RL and I haven't had the time to get to things...I hope this holds everyone until I can get home to complete some other stories.


	2. Rearview

Mean Skies

Chapter 2: Rearview

Post Regeneration:

"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."  
― G.K. Chesterton

You wanted more and so...I took it off completed and began to write more. I guess it is flowing, and I feel it gravely. - Felina

* * *

The forge of Solus prime was now theirs, left at their pedes by a seeker who seemed agitated.

"Leave us." Optimus stated. "All of you back ground the ground bridge." He extended the forge to Bulkhead. "I shall be just behind."

Dreadwing bristled before the group but did not budge.

"Sir, with all due respect-" Arcee began but was quickly silenced.

"I said through the bridge." Optimus stated. "I will not be harmed and will radio for a bridge back as soon as I am able."

Bumblebee nodded and pulled on Arcee, turning her to the bridge. All of the Autobots, reluctantly, moved through the portal and it closed behind the Prime.

In the wake of their absence he groaned and rubbed his torso. "you carry…" Dreadwing stated evenly. Prime gave a smirk and a nod. "It's mine …"

"Yes." Prime stood tall. "It's a grounder." The Prime stated and moved forward. "Ratchet says we can birth in a matter of weeks." He nods. "It cannot come soon enough. I implore you again…come back with me."

Dreadwing shook his helm as he reached out to cup the Prime's face in his hand. "I cannot." He muttered. "You will raise this one to know honor."

"Of course, but I was hoping you would be there too." Optimus frowned.

"I cannot." Dreadwing lowered his hand turning away. "You know this."

"If I cannot convince you to come with me, please give it a name so that it may carry the designation as a gift, and that when I look at it I will see your care."

Dreadwing turned, this was a small consolation to be able to leave this place. "Depthcharge." He murmured.

Optimus' smirk was evident as his mask retracted. "It is a strong name." Optimus rubbed at his torso. "It will be given."

Dreadwing idly nodded, looking back slightly as if nervous. "I must go."

"Please." Optimus shook his helm, it had come out unbidden, the sad little plea. "Don't… Don't go." He was loath to admit his affection for the oldest twin, but couldn't stop himself from trying to hold onto something that was slipping from his grasp.

Dreadwing frowned turning back to meet the Prime's optics. "I …If it were any other way." He shrugged.

"Just come with me, what purpose can now be served?" Optimus asked his understanding a mush of confusion.

"I must attone for what's been done." He stated.

"Explain this to me, allow me to help you." The prime plead softly as he strode up cautiously to the seeker.

"No." Dreadwing turned. "This is not your battle, you will raise Depthcharge, I will ensure his safety." Dreadwing's voice was filled with conviction.

"Tell me what it is you plan to do." Optimus' hands splayed out as if in a final attempt to negotiate with the seeker. "Please."

"I plan to ensure that you and the youngling are safe." Dreadwing turned to him taking his hand. He searched those blue optics for a long time; his ruby optics reflected down against the prime's chassis.

Optimus clutched the clawed hand like a lifeline, this was hard, extremely hard. The seeker could not be negotiated with, and there was no time left for them.

Optimus knew in his spark if Dreadwing left, he would never return. He had to know for his sake, and the sake of the hatchling within him, that he had done everything to keep the seeker there.

Dreadwing leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to the prime's lip plates, and frowned as he pulled back, knowing full well that he could not return.

Prime didn't hold him there, he knew better, and released the seeker. "Dreadwing." His vocal chords cracked, and he could feel the hatchling shift in the manufacturing chamber within him. He extended his magnetic field over the seeker.

Dreadwing's helm pinged with the private frequency for the Prime. He nodded, knowing full well he'd never use it. He leaned down to touch Optimus' chassis.

"It's here." Prime took his clawed hand and shifted it under a plate on his left side. Dreadwing smiled feeling the bulge and rubbed his fingers over the spot, it seemed to calm the movement beneath. Optimus groaned softly. "It is always moving." He nodded.

"Yes they do that I hear." Dreadwing smiled down and they shared an uncomfortable silence. "I am sorry that I must do this. I fear it is nothing you will ever understand."

The air was thick with tension as the Prime shook his helm. "If you'd just explain it to me."

"I do not wish to burden your spark." Dreadwing touched his face and stepped back. "Let him know of my love."

"I shall." Optimus said honestly.

"And you keep what remains of it." Dreadwing turned and jumped down from the ledge transforming as he fell into flight. Leaving before Optimus could attempt more protest.

Optimus lowered his helm a moment to compose himself, Dreadwing left him with his love, but the love would never trump that of the love for his twin. Optimus gave a nod to himself to get moving. Clearing his vents he radioed Ratchet. "Please open a ground bridge." He uttered and pulled his hand down to lie over his left side. "Easy Depthcharge." Optimus murmured. "We're almost home."

The ground bridge opened, and Optimus, with one last look back, left to prepare for battle.

* * *

Weeks later: (Post Darkest Hour)

Wheeljack lifted the Prime in his arms. "Easy boss."

"I'm fine." Optimus nodded holding his left side. "We must get out of the rubble."

"Where's everyone else?" Wheeljack slowly moved with Optimus behind some cover. Looking this way and that the wrecker was trying to make sense of it all.

"They have abandoned the base." Optimus limped forward. "They should be headed to the secondary base location." He motioned Wheeljack on and they limped forward to the next bit of cover.

"Secondary base location…never gave me those coordinates." Wheeljack smirked and activated his hand cannon, turning he put two rounds into a vehicon. "Run." He mustered and they moved into the open dodging fire.

"The base was under construction, the silo was always considered temporary." He uttered as they ran toward the Jackhammer. Optimus slammed into the side of the cover Wheeljack just behind.

"Easy." Wheeljack said hands coming over the Prime's torso. "We gotta get you to Ratchet."

Optimus nodded. "Please Depthcharge just give me a bit longer."

Wheeljack smirked. "That what you're going to call it?" He opened the hatch.  
"Inside."

Optimus moved forward spotting a large metal body just beyond. "Dreadwing."

"He's dead prime." Wheeljack ushered the large mech into the ship.

"Bring his body." Optimus ordered. "Please." He finished.

Wheeljack looked back and forth. "Now I know you're crazy." Wheeljack turned and ran back outside to pull the decepticon's body to the ship. "He's clean through prime!"

Optimus nodded and came out only slightly to assist in pulling the body into the ship. "But his optics are lit." Optimus touched his face. "We must get to Ratchet there may yet be life within him." He knelt in the back of the ship. "Can the Jackhammer fly?" He braced the seeker's helm.

"We'll just have to see." Wheeljack took a seat and fired up the engines that rocked the ship slightly as the thrusters began to activate. "Maybe…we'll be limping along." Wheeljack looked back. "Hold fast." He stated and turned back to view his readouts. "Activating cloaking device." He nodded. "I hope it holds." He clicked a few buttons to activate the scanners. "Prime do you have those coordinates?"

Optimus looked up and sighed. "Yes Are you ready?"

"Hit me." Wheeljack said as the Jackhammer shook rising up off the ground, cloaked enough for them to make their escape.

Hours, they had been limping along in the ship for hours, Prime laid in back with Dreadwing's body against his own. The seeker's optics were dim, but he hadn't moved or spoken.

Attached to a Spark monitor it did acknowledge the seeker was alive, but the gaping hole in his torso was almost too much for Prime to deal with. He was littered with impact damage; he'd been shot, and tossed off the nemesis. Optimus knew how slim the chances were that he would live, but he could always hold hope. Hope was always something easy from him.

He reached down clutching the seeker's limp hand in his own and looked up. "Status." He stated.

"We're close…another hour or so?" Wheeljack set the autopilot and looked back. "How is he?"

"his status is unchanged." Optimus said sadly.

"He's the sire isn't he?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus looked away but gave a low nod. "His brother and myself were close before he war." Optimus explained. "It's …hard to explain."

"You don't need to explain prime." Wheeljack uttered kneeling down. "Looks like we've done all we could." He reached forward to the hole checking the energon lines they had primitively clamped off. "Has he responded?"

"No." Optimus shook his helm and just continued to support the weight of the seeker.

"And you?" Wheeljack asked worried.

"I have felt the beginning stages of the emergence." He stated.

Wheeljack frowned. "We need to get him off you."

Optimus held up his hand. "No…please I'm not that close." Prime insisted. "Depthcharge will see the world but not yet." He looked up. "Please try to contact Ratchet." Optimus frowned looking down. "He will need to be ready for us both." He took a deep vent and put his helm back against the ship's bulkhead.

"You got it…" Turning Wheeljack reached into a hold. He pulled out a cube of Energon and pulled the rubber cap away. "Here …at least drink this." He grabbed another and a hose nearby and pressed the hose into the rubber cap.

Optimus leaned forward taking the cube. "What are you doing?"

"He's lost lots of energon prime…this is a Drip." He stated. "I don't know if it will help. Little battlefield trick Seaspray use on Bulkhead once." He began to find an open energon tube to insert the line to. "I'm going to unclamp this line, it may spray so just …be warned."

Optimus nodded taking a drink of his cube before setting it aside to hold Dreadwing. "I will hold him still."

Wheeljack nodded and began to insert the tube.

* * *

To be continued….


	3. As I lay dying

Mean Skies

Chapter 3: As I lay dying

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."  
― Jodi Picoult, _My Sister's Keeper_

This quote is exactly how I see this relationship from Prime's perspective. This could, theoretically also account for Prime seeing good in megatron though that's not a subject I plan to broach. I didn't ever intend for this to be more than a one shot, and it's coming ...so I'm letting it flow, I'm allowing the words to write themselves and you're all along for the ride...buckle up.

* * *

Ratchet swore as he dropped the energon-coated tool into the dish. He shook his helm. "Please hand me the cross-clamp Wheeljack."

The Wrecker gave a curt nod and handed up the tool. "Thank you." Ratchet nodded and went back into the seeker's battered torso. "Respond damn you." Ratchet shook his helm. "One more." He held out his energon-covered hand.

Wheeljack placed the next tool in the waiting hand and went back to just observing. Ratchet clamped off another line as he made to fuse them together. "It's Primus' will alone he survived this…" He turned to the next berth.

"Is it okay to keep Prime sedated like that?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet turned back looking at the Prime's read outs, and gave a nod. "Dreadwing was more serious, the stasis that he's in will help delay the emergence of the hatchling." He shook his helm and tried to focus back on the seeker in his care. "The others, well they were bridged pretty far out, it will be a few days before any of the others arrive here." He held out his hand "Ener-stat."

Wheeljack held up the next tool and tipped his head as Ratchet took it. "You're doing well at this…most would purge their tanks." Ratchet smirked as he worked.

"I've seen a lot Doc, as a Wrecker, more than a normal soldier." He leaned forward watching Ratchet's hands work across the battered torso as he welded scrap plates into place to hold in what was left. "Is he going to live?"

Ratchet shook his head as he worked. "I don't know at this point. I'm doing what I can, his spark is …holding on." He stated. "It's beyond my science…it's a work of Primus is what it is."

Wheeljack nodded. "Prime once said seekers have strong wills."

"That might be true, but seekers, they usually aren't this big, or this bulky." He sighed and fused two of the lines with a molding mesh as he released one of the cross-clamps, setting it aside in the dish with the other dirty tools.

"Alright I need a few minutes to rest, he's stable as he can be for now." Ratchet stepped over to a small basin and lowered his hand into the solvent washing away the energon that was stuck all over his digits.

Wheeljack stepped away from the seeker and to the Prime. Ratchet turned as he grabbed a large chamois to rub over his fingers. "Prime's fine, the hatchling is rolling in the manufacturing chamber, soon his body will release the chamber, and we can either coax it to Pod itself or hatch it out early."

"Pod itself?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes Prime is a large mech, he's not the most optimal carrier." Ratchet walked up. "When the chamber immerges we can hook it to external power and energon, and it can continue to mature the hatchling without due strain on Optimus."

"Optimus said he was naming it Depthcharge." Wheeljack shrugged.

"Well that's …interesting." Ratchet pressed a button above the prime's helm to add a bit more fuel additive to his energon drip. "I cannot believe he was so reckless." He shook his helm. "And with Dreadwing of all mechs."

Wheeljack nodded. "But you saw em Doc, hand in hand, Prime holding him." He shrugged. "I haven't seen such devotion in …ages…never out of a Prime."

Ratchet nodded. "That may be so Wheeljack but please remember, he was a simple statistician. He was not groomed to be a Prime like sentinel was before him." Ratchet turned. "Ratbat of the high council was fully against it." He continued quietly as he leaned up against Dreadwing's berth facing Wheeljack.

"But Optimus has the Matrix." Wheeljack stated.

"Yes, he is the first Matrix bearing Prime." Ratchet shrugged. "If you ask me he's the first Prime, all the others Sentinel and before, were just holding a political position."

"And he doesn't?" Wheeljack motioned at the Prime.

"He bears the most revered of all relics within himself, he was chosen by Primus. That is what makes him different; special." Ratchet turned to Dreadwing's side as the seeker's optics flickered. "He's fighting." Ratchet smiled.

"He's fighting for his life." Wheeljack put a hand on the seeker's shoulder. "He's got unfinished business." He stated. "That will to live is strong."

"Good." Ratchet nodded. "Because I'm pretty sure that Optimus will need him."

"You mean he'll need Optimus." Wheeljack muttered.

"Well it goes both ways in a bond." Ratchet uttered and grabbed up another tool he'd need to proceed with the seeker's repairs.

"They're bonded?" Wheeljack looked absolutely shocked.

"Not yet, but Dreadwing's spark is weak, a bond may be necessary to ensure his survival, and the strength of his spark. By letting Optimus bolster it, he may bond to it as well."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wheeljack, they are creating life together, I'm sure that given the option Optimus will wish to do it himself." He held out his hand. "Please hand me the durabyllium drill. I need to ensure I get all of this charred metal away from his body. We don't want the seeker getting rust rot."

Wheeljack made a fearful face and handed over the drill with a curt nod. "Yeah no one wants that." He visibly shuddered. "Eh …rust rot." The two continued on in silence for the next six hours.

* * *

His optics fluttered to life and his system sluggishly yawned. He felt the ache in his tanks as he was leaned forward slightly. "Easy Optimus."

"Ratchet?" Optimus' hand rubbed over his left side.

"Don't touch." Ratchet moved his hand.

"Dreadwing?" Optimus asked weakly still trying to come out of the fog of stasis.

"He's stable if you want to call it that. That's why I roused you, we need to talk about Dreadwing." He frowned. "I have something I need to ask you."

"Anything." Optimus pinched the bridge between his optics. He felt his tank churn.

"Dreadwing is stable, but his spark is weak. He needs his spark Bolstered." He frowned. "This means that the one bolstering his spark risks bonding to him."

Optimus' hand fell slowly to look the medic in the optics. "I will do it." Optimus sighed.

"I know you will but I want you to know that this is what you want before you do it." Ratchet folded his hand over his chest. "Look I'm not a processor doctor, but there are many things to consider with this. One, if Dreadwing would even want you to. Two, if you even should. There's a whole slue more."

Optimus held up a hand for his silence. "I will do it, and do it for Depthcharge."

"Yes Wheeljack said that's what you were calling it."

Optimus nodded. "Dreadwing chose the name."

Ratchet smirked and laughed slightly. "Why am I not surprised?" He stated with the shake of his helm. "You're both incorrigible you know that right?"

Optimus didn't respond to the rhetorical question. He merely swung his legs over the edge of the berth. "You need to lay back." Ratchet stated coming around. "I just wanted to know what your opinions were of this option… the stasis hasn't worn off, I need you to lay back until I clear you to bolster him."

"Will that complicate what's going on within me?" Optimus asked as he lay back once more.

"No I do not believe so, we still have 48 or more hours while the manufacture chamber finishes turning him over before the chamber itself will purge out of your body." He smiled. "After the bolster it may or may not speed up the process, but Wheeljack and I will be monitoring you closely; the both of you." Ratchet pointed across and Prime turned his helm to see Dreadwing prone on the table.

"Has he?"

"Woken?" Ratchet guessed. "No. He's not shown any signs of improvement. His processor is showing activity though; weak, but there none the less." Ratchet turned. "I was able to cover the gaping holes in his body, and fill in some of the missing back strut, I can only hope that his internal nanites will begin to fuse the foreign metal to his frame, I hope it holds." He sighed. "I'm not sure what else to do for him but make him comfortable. Optimus, this spark bolstering should improve his odds by at least 30 percent, if it works. I pray to Primus his spark isn't too far gone."

"What are the odds like now?"

"You don't want to know," Ratchet stated softly. "I also don't want to tell you." From those simple statements Optimus could infer the worst. He pinched his optics again and tried to clear the processor fog from his mind, he was conflicted, emotional, and all he wanted to do was purge. "Optimus?"

"I'm…all right." He said as he tried to will away the neausea. "My tanks are slightly upset."

"I understand." Ratchet turned away slightly. "I'll get you something to ease them." He smiled. "I didn't know if you would survive us leaving you. I was loath to leave you there in your condition."

Optimus nodded. "It had to be done." Optimus stated. "The captain, in earth vernacular, should always go down with his ship." He stated.

Ratchet spoke as he rounded the berth to dig into some drawers. "You're lucky that Wheeljack found you." Ratchet sighed. "If Megatron had gotten his dirty hands on you I don't know what would have happened; to you, or the little one." Pulling out a small canister ratchet's finger transformed and he popped two holes in the top of the can at opposite ends. "Drink this, it's semi-senthetic oil, tastes horrid, but it should coat your tanks enough that the purging feeling will go down." He held out the canister to Prime who nodded taking it in his hands. "Just relax for now. I'm going to go get Wheeljack out of Recharge." He stated.

"Ratchet." Optimus' voice caught the medic just before he intended to turn away.

"Yes Optimus?" Ratchet waited patiently.

"Thank you…." He held up the little can. "For this, for Dreadwing, for, …everything." It weighed on him like a prayer.

"You, Optimus Prime, are most welcome." Ratchet gave a curt nod; having said his peace and moved into the next room of Omega base two to wake their recharging comrade.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Birth

Mean Skies

Chapter 4: Birth

The longest of the chapters:

* * *

The water sprayed gently over his armor. Turning, Wheeljack gave a little groan of pleasure, he didn't have anything like this at his makeshift base across the state.

"I'm sorry it's cold." Ratchet said from the next sprayer near by. "Its from the small tributary on top of the mountain. I just rerouted some of the flow down through to our reservoir."

"Nah this is fine." Wheeljack turned into the spray. "Feels nice reguardless of temperature, it's a luxury for me." He uttered.

"Good just make sure you're very clean; especially your servos." Ratchet said. "Their sparks will be exposed and we do not want any foreign particulate matter to get into their chambers." He turned around and let the spray fall over his white and orange helm.

"Like they considered that the first time they did it. " Wheeljack raised his arm to get the spray over the plates under his arm. "Primus I'd give my left fuel pump for an overload." He murmured. "Those lucky scraplets." He laughed.

Ratchet froze. "That's vulgar." He stated turning to look at the Wrecker with something near akin to mortification.

Wheeljack pointed a finger at the medic and winked. "But true."

"Oh stop it." Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Awe come on doc…how long has it been really for you?" He gave a crude gesture. "too scared to say?"

Ratchet looked down and shook his head. "I'm not talking about this." He said firmly and continued to rub the cloth in circles over his arm plating.

"It's just me…" Wheeljack laughed turning off the water. He stood there dripping with a goofy grin on his face. "We're alone."

"Precisely why I won't say." Ratchet's vocals were small.

Wheeljack stiffened and tipped his head one way and the other. He studied the look on Ratchet's face, a look he'd seen before; regret. "You haven't … have you?" He asked almost in disbelief. Ratchet ignored him and kept scrubbing at his armor, especially his hands. Wheeljack stepped closer, which made ratchet freeze, the water continueing down his body. "Doc…" He started. "Ratchet." He looked down. "I'm so sorry, I should have stopped when you asked me to. Sometimes, I just don't know when to quit once I'm ahead." He nodded. "I'll be waiting for you in the medical room." He began to turn.

"Wheeljack." Ratchet's voice froze him. Ratchet turned off the sprayer and composed his thoughts a moment. "It never occurred to me. I was too busy with my studies, being a medic was the most important thing in my life, and I swore I would let nothing stand it the way of it." He looked down and his head tipped slightly staring down at the floor. "I suppose I could have, I had many proposals for courting. To answer your question no, aside from self service, which is a rarity in and of itself…I have not."

"I can see why you had so many proposals." Wheeljack smiled. "Handsome mech like you…carrier no less." The medic looked up meeting the Wrecker's Optics.

"I didn't tell anyone that part." Ratchet sighed. "I don't know how you seem to know. Besides …I'm the only medic …there'd be no one to birth a manufacturing chamber for me." He waved a hand. "Pipe dream." He nodded. "And I'm far too old now."

Wheeljack had to frown at that. He opened his mouth and then sealed it again; he didn't respond to the statements part of him knew better. He'd regret anything he said now. Instead he sighed and nodded. "We um…gonna go take care of this?"

Ratchet shook himself slightly; the droplets of water pattering to the ground. "Yes, lets get back there and start the procedure." He sounded almost sad. "They'll both fair better once it's over." He insisted.

"You ever done anything like this before?" Wheeljack folded his arms over his own chest.

Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack and shook his helm. "No. I have not." He said softly and stepped past the wrecker heading out of the room.

Wheeljack remained silent but fell into step behind the medic. "Well lets make history." He smirked.

* * *

The berths had been shoved together. Dreadwing was prone, still on the berth. Optimus had rolled onto his right side to face the seeker. "Dreadwing." Optimus' voice was low as he slid his long fingers into the seeker's. "I am here." He stated.

"Optimus." Ratchet stated as he and Wheeljack entered. "We're going to do this slowly, we'll open Dreadwing's plates, and you'll open yours." Ratchet pointed Wheeljack around the opposite side of the berth. Wheeljack will support Dreadwing's weight as he rolls Dreadwing toward you. I'll support yours."

Optimus nodded and motioned to the seeker. "Can I not just …" He motioned to Dreadwing.

"Get atop him?" Ratchet shook his helm. "You'll do more damage, we'll do this the way we just discussed." He came around to Dreadwing. Ratchet grabbed one of his many tools and leaned down over Dreadwing's torso. "Please don't look directly into his spark. It's dim, but it can still burn a retinal cable." He stated.

"Sure." Wheeljack nodded. "And I just grab him by the arm and side and roll him to Optimus?"

"Essentially yes, I'll have rubber chocks to put under him to keep him from rolling back on you." Ratchet said as his tool found the right node and he twisted. The large chest panels on the seeker opened up. Ratchet nodded as he stepped back. "Ok Wheeljack roll him on his side." He pointed to a table near the wrecker where the chocks sat; they were large, rubber, and bright orange.

Crossing around to Optimus he tapped on Optimus' glass. "Open?"

"Well yes Optimus that's how this works." He said with a smile. "It's just us…please." He motioned the Prime to lay back.

Optimus lay on his back and nodded as his chest cavity split open slowly. Optimus groaned and bucked slightly. "What's happening Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked looking over Dreadwing's side as he pressed the chocks into place at Dreadwing's shoulders and knee joints.

Ratchet just smiled. "this is normal, he's in the last few days of carry, so it's difficult to move or shift anything around too terribly much." Ratchet gave Prime a few moments to compose himself. "Ready?"

Optimus nodded and began to roll over. Ratchet's hands found his hip and his shoulders and helped to roll him to the seeker.

Optimus' hand reached out to Dreadwing's helm as he pressed closer and their sparks danced out toward each other. The seeker's spark desperately lunged for the more powerful light trying to syphon off power to rekindle itself.

Optimus moaned and tried to pull back. "No Optimus you must surrender to it." Ratchet said rubbing his hip. "Take him in." He said. "I know it hurts but you must allow the merge. You've done this before."

"Not like this ….not with it feeding off me." He muttered through gritted dentals. His words were choppy and his optics flickered hard.

"Ratch his optics are going nutz." Wheeljack murmured.

"That's normal." Ratchet nodded as he held fast. Prime's armor began to rattle hard. "That's it Optimus let it happen." He looked across at Wheeljack. "How are we doing?"

Wheeljack looked to his left and nodded. "Spark resonance is rising." He smiled. "It's working." He insisted.

Optimus shook harder. "Dread—wing." He mustered stiffly before his body went stiff and his vents hissed.

"Overload." Wheeljack smirked and waggled his bow plates at Ratchet. "Lower him back?"

"Okay Optimus lets roll back…so the sparks will return to their housings." Ratchet coaxed as the Prime gasped for cool air, his fans whined desperately.

Optimus lay back his hand still clutching Dreadwing's as he nodded and gasped over and over. Ratchet looked him over and smiled. "Easy." He said with a smile. "You did well." He pat the Prime's shoulder gently.

Prime's helm was swimming with new programming, seeker code, which was trying to find somewhere to house itself. He groaned as he felt a whisper of concern. Dreadwing; their bolstering had worked, and a bond had formed.

Ratchet moved to Wheeljack and used the same tool he'd opened the chest cavity with to close it. "Roll him back slowly." He said and pulled the chocks out and assisted Wheeljack in laying the other mech down.

"They must be exhausted." Wheeljack muttered.

"Well Prime is." Ratchet nodded as he looked over the signal read outs for Dredawing. "Much better." He nodded. "Strong spark read out…that should influence the nanites to double their efforts." He looked across "Optimus?"

"I'm…I'm okay I think." He nodded as he held his chest.

"Well I'm coming to check you in a moment." He said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could purge." He said honestly.

"Is that the hatchling talking?" Wheeljack asked.

Prime's sage nod caused Ratchet to move as Prime rolled. Ratchet kicked a small bucket on the floor to a spot under the Prime's helm in time for Optimus to put his helm over the edge of the berth and Purge.

Prime kept gasping for cool air, as he groaned and rolled backward on the berth. He lay looking up at the ceiling of the cavern and put the back of his hand against his mouth.

A hand found his wrist. Optimus turned to see Dreadwing looking his direction just holding his wrist. "Dreadwing." Prime uttered.

Dreadwing gave a low nod, but did not speak. Optimus rolled to him weakly and touched his face. He gasped and coiled in on himself slightly.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked and touched him as he looked at the readouts. "I think we're going to have to remove the chamber, it's starting its emergence and will soon eject." He frowned.

"Do you need assistance?" Wheeljack asked as he came around.

"Yes bring me the rolling cart, and a few of the clean cross-clamps." He pointed behind himself. "I'll also need a few rags…" He said and looked at Dredwing. "good to have you online." He smiled.

Wheeljack nodded and moved across the room to grab the items and began to place the tools on the rolling cart to push it to Ratchet's side. "Optimus I'm sorry this will take some time, I have to remove the armor plates under your left arm. He said and lifted the Prime's left arm over his helm. "Keep that hand there." He said. "Just keep hold of Dreadwing's hand with your free servo and I'll do my best to help the pods emergence."

Optimus nodded. "Depthcharge." He uttered and felt the seeker squeeze his hand.

"Yes, we'll see him soon." Wheeljack said rolling the cart up and waiting. "Now what?"

"Now comes the fun part." Ratchet shook his helm, and held out his hand. "Cross clamp." He stated.

Wheeljack offered the tool to Ratchet and watched with fascination.

* * *

It had taken four hours to get the chamber free, Optimus was now deep in recharge, the stress from the bolstering, and the emergence compounded caused him such exhaustion. Dreadwing kept his help and Optics silently on Ratchet as he watched the medic try to open the pod.

"I thought we could let it continue inside the chamber?" Wheeljack asked handing over the drill.

"Well yes, but it appears that Optimus sustained more internal damage than I initially speculated, the chamber's got a bit of damage on its anterior side." He said softly. "The hatchling should be fine, but this will prevent us from putting it to POD." He sighed as he lifted the drill along a deep seam in the top of the pod.

Dreadwing watched with silent fascination as the medic used the drill to crack open the pod casing, as it opened the blue energon liquid spilled down over the cart. "Oh look there." Wheeljack looked over Ratchet shoulder and nodded. "Facinating…look at those door wings." Ratchet turned and grabbed a rag. He reached in with one hand into the gel like energon and lifted the hatchling out.

Dreadwing's optics brightened as he saw the double doorwings on both sides of the hatchling's back as Ratchet held him by his torso. "Easy now." Ratchet took two fingers and thumped between the doorwings causing the hatchling to wail.

Dreadwing lifted his other hand and tapped his torso. Ratchet looked up and nodded. "Once I clean the energon off him I will." He said. Ratchet took a moment to run the hatchling to a small container filled with clean clear water, it wasn't warm and it caused the blue and gold hatchling to scream louder. "Easy little one."

Dreadwing couldn't see the little one but he felt a swell of nervousness; until Ratchet turned and came to him laying the hatchling breast down against Dreadwing's torso.

Dreadwing's hand rose and lay over the hatchling's body weakly. He nodded at Ratchet. "You're welcome." Ratchet said and reached the cloth back to the hatchling and wiped away some more congealed energon. "Got him?" Dreadwing nodded. "Wheeljack please stand beside him."

Wheeljack came over and waited. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to dispose of this chamber, come back in and weld Optimus back up, and give him something to keep him under while his self repair systems engage."

Wheeljack grabbed a stool and pulled up a seat along side the seeker. "Double door wings…that's very rare." He smiled.

Dreadwing nodded as his fingers were threaded between the hatchling's winglets. "You want some energon?" Wheeljack asked.

Dreadwing shook his helm weakly and looked to his left to view Optimus at his side.

Wheeljack observed the hatchling, it was mostly blue and gold, but his hips, and shoulder joints were red, he was very clearly displaying all the dominant colors of his creators. "Handsome fella." He smiled. "Little mech." He smirked.

Dreadwing's digits rubbed against the hatchling's back and his helm fell forward as his pressed the lower side of his jaw to Depthcharge's helm.

* * *

Ratchet disposed of the chamber in an adjacent cavern in a containment pod. He turned and shook his helm and then turned to the water reservoir and tried to rinse his hands. He sighed and rubbed his forearm over his helm. "Primus." He looked up. "Thank you for your assistance." He spoke reverently to their God hoping he could here. "For a safe berth on the back of Unicron." He sighed. "Never thought I'd ever say that." He turned and made his way back into the main hallway.

Entering back into the Medical room he smiled as Wheeljack was petting the hatchling's helm. "You both need rest." Ratchet said to Dreadwing. "allow us to care for Depthcharge as you rest." He stated. "Your nanites need time to work their magic."

With a slow nod Dreadwing released his hand. "Look at that." Ratchet shook his helm and lifted the little one up in his arms. "Easy." The hatchling yawned deeply and rolled toward Ratchet's warm torso. "I got ya." He pat Dreadwing with his free hand and smiled. "Rest." He turned to Wheeljack.

The Wrecker shifted uncomfortably. "I've never."

"Hold out yer hands." Ratchet said.

"Why can't you just-"

"Because I need to seal up Prime's left side. It's easy." He said softly and lowered the hatchling to Wheeljack's white torso where the little one's engine hummed as it idled against him. "There…just don't move."

Wheeljack nodded stiffly. "I gotcha little Charger." He smiled down at the little one pleased with himself over the nickname. Depthcharge opened his mouth once or twice before yawning and falling into a quiet recharge.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
